Taking back what's mine
by Wolf Angel1982
Summary: Picks up at the end of Thor the Dark World and continues from there. The Avengers will be in the story as well as Thor. Not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

"No. Thank you." Loki watched till he no longer could see Thor, when he knew for sure Thor would not return he made his way to where he had hidden the All Father. As he stood over Odin, memories of the past few years, flashed through his mind. From his attempt to rule over Asgard, to the attack on Midgard. All of it done because Odin tried to take away the only other person beside Frigga, he loved. The All Father had been foolish to think he would just walk away, from the only thing that truly ever belonged to him. He fixed his anger filled green eyes on Odin.

"Where is she!?" He hissed. Odin stuttered a few times before he spoke.

"Son." Loki reached down grabbed The All Father by the throat and lifted him above his head.

"You are not my father! Where is she!?" Odin tried to break free of Loki's hold, he did not want to answer his son's question, but try as he might he could not break free from Loki.

"You foolish old man. Have you not realized, that I have won, you have lost and I'm beginning to lose what little patience I have left! Now for the last time where is she!?"

"Whom do you speak of Loki?" Loki stared at him for a few seconds, than begin to laugh.

"Oh you are funny, but do not play stupid with me All Father you know exactly whom I speak of! The whole reason for my attack on Midgard, the reason I tried to take over Asgard. The reason I loathe you and my _brother_, tell me where Serenity is!"

"I can not answer you, because I do not know where she is." Loki drew Odin closer till he was nose to nose with the All Father.

"I do not hold the title God of Lies for nothing _father_. I know you speak lies, this is your last chance to answer me. Where is she?" Odin hung his head and sighed.

"She's on Midgard." Loki growled and tossed Odin to the floor. He lifted Gungnir above his head. "I warned you!" Just as Loki was about to drive his on staff threw him, Odin held up his hands.

"Wait." Loki stopped. "I do not lie my son, Serenity is on Midgard." Loki took in a deep breath.

"It's about time you told the truth All Father, but where on Midgard? I searched for her there, while the Midgardian's I had under my control worked with the tesseract and I could not find her." Odin stared at his son for a moment, then answered in a sadden voice.

"You could not find her Loki, because I placed a spell on her to cloak her from you. I now know I was very wrong in what I did. You will find her on Midgard in a place the Midgardian's call Alabama. In four days Serenity will be twenty-one years of age and the cloaking spell I placed on her will vanish and you will be able to find her." Loki closed his eyes, it was finally going to happen after all these years and all the hell and betrayal. He was going to finally get what had always belonged to him. Loki glanced down at Odin.

"Before I go, I would like to know, why you ever bothered telling me of her, if all you intended to do, was give her to Thor anyway? You told me of her, when I was but a child! You would tell me of the maiden that held beauty that no one in the Nine Realms has ever seen and she was coming for me! You said she belonged only to me, she was my soul mate! The one made just for me, the more you talked of her the more I fell in love with her! The day you came to me and told me that she had finally been born on Midgard, was the happiest day of my life! I watched her grow and I fell even deeper in love, then on the day I decide to finally go to her you forbid me to go to her and tell me you've decided that my soul mate is better for my damn brother! Why!"

A tear rolled down Odin's cheek from seeing the pain and hurt in his son's eyes. The hatred Loki had for him, the damage Loki caused here in Asgard, turning the Chitauri lose on Midgard, his need to fake his on death. All of it because he gave into his older son's desires. Before Thor had been cast out of Asgard, he thought he had the right to anything he desired, including his brother's soul mate. Odin had tried telling Thor it would cause nothing but pain and heartache, but his eldest would not listen. He demanded Serenity be his or he would walk away from the throne. Odin had wanted so badly for Thor to become king, that he gave into his demand. He couldn't ask Frigga for help, she wouldn't have gotten in the way, but she wouldn't have helped either, so he did it himself. He thought once the connection Loki had with her was broken he would forget about her, but he should have know better. He should have known no magic can keep soul mates apart and you can't give one's soul mate to another, they always find a way to one another. Odin decided it wasn't the best idea to tell his son the whole truth, so he answered with some truth.

"Loki my son I told you I was giving her to your brother and placed the spell on her, to keep you from her, till she was ready, Serenity was still to young, when you decided to go to her." Loki narrowed his eyes at him.

"She was sixteen, turning seventeen in two weeks! She was plenty old enough for me to go to! All I wanted to do was meet her and get her to fall in love with me! I had no intention of anything else! I just wanted to be by her side damn you!" Loki shakes his head and chuckles.

"You tell only part of the truth All Father, what is it you still hide from me?" Loki waits for him to answer. When the All Father said nothing he sighed.

"It matters not I will find out on my own what you hide from me. I have decided to let you live, Asgard does need a King since Thor walked away from the throne, but I tell you now if you try to stop me from getting what's mine, I will kill you!" Loki tossed Gungnir down beside Odin, turned and walked off. He was going to this place called Alabama. He would wait the four days, then he'd find Serenity and she would finally be his after centuries he would finally have his soul mate, but he worried she was a human. How would she take being the soul mate to the God of Lies? Loki would deal with that when the time came, he had to find her first. Just as he reached the end of the massive hall, he heard Odin's voice.

"I am sorry my son, I made a terrible terrible mistake, please forgive me. I will not stand in your way any longer. You will always be welcomed here and will always be a Prince of Asgard." Loki closed his eyes he didn't know if he could forgive his father or not and even if he did Asgard would not be the same with out his mother. When he opened his eyes again he was no longer on Asgard, but standing in the middle of the road on Midgard. Loki's eyes narrowed, he had not brought his self here, then it hit him The All Father had somehow sent him back, if that is true then he must be somewhere close to the place called Alabama.

Loki decided to follow the road he was on, with luck he would be close when Serenity turned twenty-one and the magic finally vanished from her. On his walk he thought it a good idea to change his Asgardian clothes, into something seen here on Midgard. At wave of his hand his Asgardian garb was replaced by black slacks, a white button down short sleeve shirt and black dress shoes. It was already dark, when Loki came to a sign that read Welcome to Roanoke Alabama. One step closer he thought. He continued walking till he had reached the city center or should he say town center. The place was small, very small compared to the city of New York. He hid in the shadows and watched what few cars that were on the road go by.

When it was clear he stepped out of the shadows, and cast his magic to find a place to hold up and wait. He found that a house not to far from where he was, was abandoned. He followed where his spell led him. It was not the grandest of places, but it was good enough for now. He would not be staying in the house for long. He would only be staying till the four days were up. A wicked smile came across his face.

"Soon my love we will be together, they were fools to believe they could keep me from you." Oh yes, they were damn fools for thinking they could keep him from what was his. He would have his soul mate soon, very soon and there's not a damn thing anyone could do to stop him. The All Father could do nothing and Thor believed he dead. This was perfect four days and he'd have everything he had always wanted, he'd have what was always meant to be his. The last time he had seen her, she had been cleaning her room dancing around and singing to music he had never heard before. He conjured up an illusion of Serenity and watched has it danced around the room. She had been a beautiful sight to behold at sixteen he could not wait to see what she looked like as a full grown woman.

Loki beckon the illusion to him, she came to him and knelt in front of him. He reached out and ran a finger over her cheek. "Soon." He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

* * *

The fourth day had finally arrived and Loki was happier than he'd been in years. Today he would find his soul mate, he could feel her once again. He had always been able to feel her, untill the day he went to the All Father. He'd known the All father had told the truth when he had told him he was giving Serenity to Thor, Odin had broken him that day. He remembered that day all to well the day his heart was shattered, as soon as he felt the connection break he dropped to his knees and screamed bloody murder. He had not known what to do, she had been with him since the day of her birth. It drove him almost mad, the longer he went without being able to feel her, but not anymore and never again.

Serenity was very close, but before he went to her he'd need to clean up and change his clothes. He conjured a tub full of hot water, soap, rag, shampoo, a towel to dry off with and a set of clean clothes. Loki stripped down, then stepped into the wonderful hot water, it been a while since he'd had a nice hot bath, he wondered why he hadn't done this sooner, but he knew the answer to that. At the time he had not cared if he had not bathed or changed the clothes he wore. He cared about keeping up his physical strength, he had to in order to find Serenity.

Loki had found that the house he'd been staying in was located near several different place's that served food, sold clothes and place's that sold what Midgardians called gasoline. Not seeing any harm to it, he'd use his magic and bring food and drink to him. It wasn't the best he'd ever ate or drink. but it was adequate enough and it satisfied his hunger. He hadn't set foot outside since the first day, he would sit against the wall and watch his illusion's of Serenity, eat his food, watch the illusion's more, then fall asleep. Today was different though, today he had a reason to care about being clean, he needed to make a good first impression. He didn't waste time he washed his hair, then his body, got out dried himself off, then dressed. Once he was dressed he walked outside, he was nervous, he had longed and dreamed of this day, but what if she would not accept him. What if she turned him away.

No that would not happen. He wouldn't let it happen she was his and he would have her. He took a deep breath,closed his eyes and concentrated on the connection he had with her. His eyes snapped open, Serenity was here, close enough for him to almost touch, but where? He looked around hoping he would see her, he saw nothing at first, then there she was coming out of the building that sold the gasoline. His breath caught in his throat, she was more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair was longer than before and it was not the light brown it used to be, it was as black as night now. She had grown taller and she had filled out in all the right places. His eyes could not help but travel up her body, Odin had been right she was made just for him. He watched her walk to a large white vehicle, climb in and drive away. She didn't go far from where she had been, just right across the street to a place called McDonald's. Loki watched her get out and go in, this was his chance. He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, it did not accrue to him to shimmer over there. When he reached the building he rushed inside, there she was standing at some machine filling a cup full of what he had learned to be Coke.

A replica of the cup she had appeared in his hand, with his heart about to flutter out of his chest, he made his way over to her. He walked up to stand behind her, when she turned to look at him he froze. Serenity did a double take, Loki the God of Mischief was standing behind her and her heart about sank. She knew that this was either, A: a joke because the people of this town know her and love to have a good laugh at her expense or B: she had finally gone crazy and was seeing things. She rolled her eyes and shook her head

"I'm sorry, I'll be out of the way in just a second." It took Loki a moment to respond.

"That's alright, I'm not in any hurry, you're fine." He almost dropped to his knees in front of her when she smiled back at him. When he had gathered himself some, he introduced himself.

"I am Loki of Asgard" She giggled it was the most glorious sound he'd ever heard.

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of England." Loki didn't understand her meaning.

"I'm sorry my lady, but I do not understand." She shook her head, then reached her hand out.

"It doesn't matter, I'm Serenity it's nice to meet you." He took her hand and gently kissed it, when he looked back at her, she had a smile on her face.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady." Well she wasn't crazy, she wouldn't have been able to touch him if he wasn't real, so that left option number one. He was a joke.

"Look, Mr. Whoever you are, I'm not in the mood to deal with this, so go back and tell whoever put you up to this, that they can kiss my ass!" Loki was shocked she did not believe that he was who he said he was. She turned to leave.

"Awesome job on the make-up though, you really do look like the God of Mischief!" He reached out and grabbed her before she could walk away.

"Wait don't go I do not lie to you, I am Loki of Asgard." She jerked herself free from him.

"Whatever you say dude." Loki had to find away to make her believe. He took her hand and locked eyes with her.

"Please believe me. I would never lie to you." His eyes pulled her in, she wanted to believe him, she really, really wanted to believe him. His gorgeous face and body had her ready to kneel before him and beg him to let her touch him. Serenity pulled herself from his hypnotizing eyes when she heard her order number being called out.

"I've got to go, they're calling my order number, my food is ready." Loki nodded and watched her start to walk away. Serenity stopped, then turned back to him.

"I don't know why, but I believe you. Would you like to sit with me, while I eat. You don't have to, it's just..." He waited on bated breath. She didn't continue she turned grabbed her food, then went to a table and sat down in front of it. He sighed and walked over to her and sat down across from her. Serenity didn't look up when Loki sat down. She melted, when Loki reached out and took her hand. She moved her eyes from their intertwined fingers to his breath taking green eyes. He smiled at her and it was without a doubt the most beautiful smile she had ever seen.

"What were you about to say earlier my Serenity." She caught the _my_ right off, she snorted to herself. If only he knew how true that statement was.

"It was nothing."

"Tell me, please." He looked so worried and caring she had no choice but to tell him.

"Have you ever wished for someone and then bam they're there! And you'd do anything to be with them, to have them love you?" Loki nodded.

"Yes." Serenity watched him closely, she could tell by the way he looked at her, he had spoken about her. She didn't say anything more till her meal was finished. When she was done she gathered up her trash and told Loki to wait while she went to dispose of it. When she returned she grabbed Loki by the arm and motioned for him to follow her. Serenity led him to her SUV and told him to get in.

"Where are we going, my love?" She stared at him he had done it again, first with _my Serenity_ and now with my love. She smiled softly at him.

"We're going to my home. There's something going on here and your going to tell me what it is, aren't you?" Loki nodded. He knew what was happening the bond between them was becoming solid and she would soon be his for all eternity and he could not wait. He climbed in beside her, the ride to her house was silent, he wasn't sure how to begin. He was afraid she'd turn him down and send him away. If that were to happen he knew he could not live. He wouldn't live without her, he would had rather be dead than to do so. They finally arrived at a house made of stone. He gathered that she was the only one that lived at the place, because the house was so small. He had been staring at the house, when he heard her sigh.

"It's not much, but it's home and more importantly it's clean." She stepped out of the car and walked over to his side. Serenity opened the door and gestured for him to get out, he climbed out of the car, closed the door behind him and stood in front of her. Serenity was staring at him again, it was as if she was looking for something. He wish he knew what. Serenity wasn't sure if she could quit staring at him or not. He was just so beautiful, she wonder what it would be like to have his lips on hers. She finally manged to shake herself from her thoughts and tare her eyes away from him. Serenity smiled, then took his hand.

"Come on Loki, my God of Mischief you've got some explaining to do."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

* * *

Serenity led Loki inside, but stopped him at the door.

"If you don't mind, will you please take off your shoes. I have white carpet and it's a bitch to keep clean, so I try to not walk on it with shoes on." Loki smiled and did as she asked, once his shoes had been removed, Serenity showed him to her living room. She motioned for him to sit, when he did she came over and sat down next to him. Loki was having a very difficult time being this close to her and not being able to touch her the way he wanted. Serenity waited patiently for him to speak, after a few minutes when he still had not spoken, she decided to break the silence.

"Your suppose to be telling me, what's going on, why I feel the way I do toward you." He nodded.

"That I am, my love, but first can you tell me, how you knew who I was, before I even had the chance of introducing myself?" Serenity giggled.

"I've always been shy, I hardly ever had any friends, so I would hide away in my room and read anything I could get my hands on. One day I got hold of a book on Norse Mythology, I was captivated by it. By all of it. After that I found any and every book I could on the subject. Can I tell you something?" Loki smiled.

"Yes, of course." She took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

"You were always my favorite of the Norse Gods. I was drawn to you, I would sit around reading about you all day. I know it was silly, but the more I read of you the more I fell in love with you. After my parents died and..." She stop herself. "Anyway I'd wish with all my might that you were real and that you would come and take me away from here, but you never came."

Loki's eyes lit up, she had wanted him even before she knew he existed. He couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks, she had wanted him even when she believed he was but a myth. Oh, how he wished the All Father had let him go to her, she would have been his long before now. When Serenity noticed him crying, she reached out and wiped the tears away.

"Why are you crying, Loki?" Finding the floor suddenly very interesting he whispered.

"You will know why soon enough my love." Serenity placed a finger under his chin and lifted his head to look at her.

"Tell me." He nodded and let out a shaky breath.

"Alright I will tell you." He took both her hands in his and looked her in the eyes.

"Serenity my love, you were correct when you said I knew what was happening between us. It's the reason I'm here. We are soul mates and the bond between us is becoming stronger." Serenity couldn't breathe, he was lying, he had to be. Now she knew this was a joke, her the soul mate of the God of Mischief, yeah right. She jerked her hands from his, stood up and paced across the room. She would stop every few seconds and look at him, then she'd go back to pacing and whispering to herself. Loki was beginning to get worried, when she finally stopped and stared at him.

"You're telling me I'm the soul mate to a mythological Norse God and not just any of them, but the God of Mischief, Lies, Chaos and Fire? The one I've dreamed of since I was a little girl?" Loki nods.

"You know this how?" Loki stands and walks over to her, he stops a few inches from her and holds out his hand for her to take, she hesitates just for a second, then takes his hand. He pulls her into his arms and looks into her bright silver eyes.

"I have known what you are to me since I was a child, I have loved you before you were born." Serenity tried to push herself away from him, but his hold was unbreakable.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know your not playing a prank on me. You know that's the first thing I thought of when I saw you at the restaurant, that you were a joke, so how do I know you're not? " Loki ran a finger across her cheek.

"Look at me." She didn't want to, she didn't want him to see her cry. Loki lifted her head, till her silver eyes met his green. He gently wiped the tears from her face with the pads of his thumbs."Serenity my love, my life, my entire world. I would never lie to you, you are the one person in all the Nine-Realms I would never lie to. You belong to me, you've always belonged to me" Serenity's bottom lip begin to tremble and she started to cry again, then began to fight in his arms.

"This is bullshit, let go of me!" He was heartbroken, but he let his arms fall to his sides. He watched her walk out of the room. Minutes later he heard a loud scream, then a crash come from one of the other rooms. He shimmered to the room the sounds had come from, when he entered the room he was shocked for the second time today. There were pictures of him lying ripped and torn on the floor and Serenity was throwing things against the wall. He watched as a small statue of him shattered against the wall, along with what was left of his mending heart. Loki dropped to his knees and continue to watch as she threw statue after statue at the wall. When she had the last one in her hand she stopped and glared at him.

"Where were you!?" Loki blinked. She stalked toward him when she was standing in arm's length of him she asked again.

"If you're really Loki God of Lies and this is all real and you've know all along that I'm your soul mate and that I belong only to you, then where were you damnit!? Where were you when I was being beaten and raped on a daily basis by the man, that claimed he loved me!? Where were you when I was in fear of leaving the house because I was terrified he'd kill me!? Where were you when he'd bring his filthy friends over to beat on and rape the freak in love with a mythological god or so they thought!? Where the hell were you, when he and his friends had thought they had killed me from their fun, rolled me up in a rug and dumped me in the damn river!? Where were you when I screamed and cried for you, to save me from drowning in said rug!? WHERE WERE YOU!?"

Loki could listen to no more, he grabbed her by the hand and pulled her to him. When he found the men that did that to her, he was going to kill them slow and painfully, no one hurt what was his and lived. Serenity buried her face in his chest and cried harder, than she'd ever cried before. Loki was real, all the times she had wished for him, cried for him to be real and he was and he had finally come for her, but it was too late she was already broken and she didn't believe even he could put her together again. Loki shifted to sit Indian style and pulled her into his lap. He held her close and whispered to her.

"I'm so sorry I didn't come to you. I desperately wanted to, I swear that I did. The day I had decided to come to you, was also the day of my brother's coronation. I went to Odin and told him that after the coronation I would be going to you. The All Father stopped me and told me I was forbidden to ever go to you or see you again. He told me that Thor was more worthy than I of you and he had decided to give you to Thor." He heard a soft sigh.

"Keep going." He closed his eyes and steady his nerves.

"That very day my _father_." He said the word like it was acid on his tongue. "Cast a spell to cloak you from me. It broke the connection I had with you and stopped any chance I had of finding you." He sighed, even though he held his world in his arms. He could still feel the pain of when his connection to her was lost. Even though Odin was not into magic, he had gotten that one right.

"I had been walking in my brother's shadow all my life, always trying to find my father's approval. Thor was always the favorite and got pretty much anything he demanded. The one thing I had, that kept me from being resentful toward him and my father was you. No one ever knew, but the day you were born I put all my energy into my magic and made what I call a looking well. I had made it, so that when I wanted to see you I could do so in privacy. I'd always sneak off and watch you every chance I got. Watching you, would always make me feel better when Thor did something to upstage me, once again. I'd always tell myself that it didn't matter I had you and you were the one thing I could always count on being mine. Anyway the day of the coronation the All Father told me he was going to give you to the golden boy and I went ballistic. I had to be removed from his chambers by force. When he made with the magic, broke our connection and hid you from me, I snapped. I became vengeful, I swore both Odin and Thor would die and I would rule Asgard, then come to you and take you for my queen. With a little careful planning I ruined Thor's coronation, then later on after he had proven himself a fool, he was cast out of Asgrad. I was thrilled I had gotten rid of Thor, now all I had to deal with was my father. Luck was on my side and Odin slipped into Odinsleep and I was crowed King of Asgard. Trouble arose and In the end I decided to kill an entire race called the Frost Giants, but Thor came home and was able to stop me by using Mjölnir to destroy the Rainbow Bridge and stop the Bifrost from killing the entire race" Serenity stops him.

"Why did you want to kill them all?" Loki hugged her tighter.

"After Thor had been cast out of Asgrad, I had found out that Odin was not my father, that I was a child of Laufey the leader of the Frost Giants. I was already mad with grief at you being taken from me. When I found out what my true parentage was, I became terrified. I was a monster people told their kids about in order to scare them. I thought you would not love me if you ever found out. I killed Laufey, then decided to wipe out all of them. I had told Thor I never wanted the throne, that I was only wiping out Jötunheimr to make my father proud and be his equal, but the truth is, I wanted the Jötnar dead I had it in my head, that if the race died along with their leader, I would be rid of the monster that lived with in me. And you would never see me as such" Serenity ran her hand over his chest and whispered.

"I'd never see you as a monster." Loki kissed the top of her head. He was relieved to hear her say that. "As I was saying Thor threw me off the Rainbow Bridge after it was destroyed, well he says I let go off Gungnir The All Father's staff, but I remember differently." Serenity gasped she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest, she didn't like thinking he could have died, but she knew he needed to tell his story, in hopes she'd understand why he never came.

"Please continue Loki." He sighed.

"Very well. When I was thrown from the Bridge all I could think of was you. How I'd never see you again. How I'd never get to tell you I loved you, hold you in my arms or make sweet love to you. I fell for I know not how long, till finally I hit ground, when I hit I broke several bones in my body and I couldn't move. I laid there until I was found by a race of creatures called the Chitauri, they took me in and helped me to heal, when I was better, I was taken to the one they followed, a powerful alien being, a warlord that rules over a dead dimension named Thanos and his lieutenant which was called the Other. I was promised, that if I agreed to help Thanos, that with the help of the Chitauri. I could take over Midgard, then eventually Asgard, I agreed quickly. All I could think of was getting back to you, at the time it seemed the only way."

"He gave me a powerful weapon a gold scepter, with a silver curved blade and a blue gem that could send out highly dangerous energy blast. I was taught how to use it, how to control it. I trained with the scepter for nearly two years, till the day came for me to go to Midgard, when I arrived I set to work on what I was sent to do. Use the tesseract to open a wormhole and let the Chitauri free on Earth. Using the scepter I gained mind control over two of the humans working on the tesseract. I needed them, so I could get the tesseract to work. Ialso took control of a few more mortal's to help them with the work. While they worked with it, I hunted for you, but could never find you. No matter how hard I tried I could not feel you. No matter what Magic I used I could not seek you out, I tried so very hard to find you. I was crushed when the time came to open the portal and I had still not found you."

"I however did not give up hope, I was going to win so I would find you after the battle, but I again was defeated by Thor and some new friends of his called the Avengers. After I was defeated Thor used the tesseract to take me home. Once there I was imprisoned for my crimes against Asgard and Midgard. I did not care though, by then all hope was lost to me. I knew I'd never get to have you by my side, so I had given up hope. Later a Dark Elf by the name of Malekith, with the help of a creature called the Kursed, attacked Asgard and killed my mother, while she was trying to protect my brothers mortal woman, the one who held the weapon Malekith wanted inside her. After my mother's death Thor came to me and said If I helped him get to Svartalfheim, save his human and stop Malekith, I could have my revenge against the one who had killed my mother. I agreed to help him under the pretenses, that I wanted vengeance for my mother. Of course I lied, the truth was I saw a opportunity to get free and find away to you. Don't misunderstand me I loved my mother and wanted the ones that killed her dead, but as I said before I saw a chance to get to you and took it. Anyway I took Thor and his mortal Jane to Svartalfheim, Malekith's home world. It was there I was able to trick Malekith into removing the weapon called the Aether from Jane."

"Thor attempted to destroy it but he failed allowing Malekith to take the Aether into himself and escape. While he escaped I fought against a few of Malekith's henchman, while Thor fought his first lieutenant Algrim. I took down the ones I fought only to realize that Thor was about to be killed by Algrim. I stopped him from killing Thor by impaling him with one of their on weapons, but he turned and drove it threw me also. Algrim did die in the end and I pretended to die in my brothers arms. When he and Jane had left I returned to Asgard and confronted my father, I subdued him and hid him from sight then cast my magic to look like him and awaited Thor. I knew he would be successful in his quest to defeat Malekith and I had been right. He showed up later and declined the throne, he left believing I was Odin and that I had died. When he was gone I was finally able to get the truth from the All Father about where you were and how he had hidden you from me. I left right away to find you, as a parting gift Odin sent me back to Midgard. For four days I waited till the magic vanished from you, so that I could find you and then I did. You know the rest. Please I beg of you to forgive me for not coming to you sooner." Loki was not the type of being to beg, but for her he'd beg till the end of time. Serenity remained quite and he held his breath waiting for her to speak, when she finally did he breathed again.

"Loki?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I was in love with you before I ever knew you existed, because we were always meant to be together. That somehow my heart knew it was always you I belonged to?"

"Yes my love, I believe that to be the cause." Serenity was happy at the fact, that she had not been crazy and a freak for loving a man that no one believed to be real, but he was too little, too late.

"Loki, I'm so sorry all that happened, it wasn't fair to you or to me. It was not your fault you did not come to me, powerful forces stood in your way, so there's nothing for me to forgive you for. I know now, that if you could have you would have been here, but it doesn't matter who's to blame I'm broken and not even you can put me back together again."

Pain built up inside him and tears spilled from his eyes as she got up off him and left the room. He heard the front door slam shut, then he heard the car start and just like that she was gone. He was beyond heart broken and he was full of rage at his father and brother, It was their fault she was like this, it was their fault he could not save her from the torture and pain she went through. It was they who kept him from her. He would get his revenge on them, but first he needed to show Serenity he could fix her and she could love him. He would not lose her a second time one way or another he would be with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

Serenity didn't know where she was driving to and she didn't care, she needed to get out of Roanoke, her head was swimming. She couldn't believe, that after all this time Loki was real. Her dream had finally came true. She remembered dreaming of him, she would dream he'd come to her profess his undying love for her and take her away from everything bad in her life.

When she was little she'd imagine him watching over her as a child and she loved him for that. As she got older her love for Loki grew, till she wanted too be with no one but him. At the time she had thought him a myth, so she had resigned herself to being alone, she didn't want anyone else. That is till she met Ashton. He reminded her of the God of Mischief in away, she saw this as the only chance at getting what she had always wanted, so she took it. It had been a horrible mistake on her part. Now she wasn't sure if she could give Loki what he wanted.

She drove and drove till the sun started to come up on a new day. She still had not worked out the thoughts going through her head, but she decided to turn around and go back. She couldn't leave Loki that way, she loved him she wanted to see him, talk to him and touch him one last time. She knew it was wrong, she should not go back and give him false hope, but she couldn't stop herself, she just needed one last time with him.

Serenity arrived back home around three that afternoon. When she entered the house she did not see Loki. She closed her eyes and prayed he was till in the house, that he had not left. She made her way to her bedroom, when she walked into the room, she was relieved to see Loki still here, he was in the spot she had left him, still sitting Indian style, with his head in his hands.

Serenity could see him shaking and hear the sobs coming from him. Tears began to fall from her eyes, she hated this. She hated what had been done to him, to them. She hated seeing Loki this way. He was the God of Mischief and Lies, he was a strong, beautiful warrior and he was crying over her. Dammit what was she to do, she didn't believe she could love him the way he needed to be loved, but she didn't want him hurting and for very selfish reasons she didn't want him to leave her. She took a step forward and called his name.

"Loki?" His head jerked up, he looked a mess it looked liked he'd been crying since she walked out.

Loki slowly stood, and stepped closer to her. He reached out to pull her to him, but stopped himself. He wasn't sure if she was real, or one of his illusion's. He stared at her not sure on what to do. Serenity reached out and caressed his face causing him to crumble at her feet. She was real it wasn't an illusion, she'd come back.

"You came back." Serenity knelt in front of him and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. He happily wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly to him. He never wanted to let go and he never would if he could help it.

"Serenity my love, I can never say enough, how sorry I am that I could not save you. After everything you've been through I understand you having a hard time trusting and believing me, but I beg of you to give me the chance that was taken from me, from us. I swear to love only you. I swear to never let another man touch you or anyone for that matter. I will give my life to protect you, I will spend every waking moment of my existence trying to make you happy and I will never lay a hand on you in harm. Give me the chance my love and I promise you, you will not regret your decision." Serenity wanted so very much to believe him, but she was scared what if he turned out to be like Ashton. What if he hurt her? What if he broke her more instead of fixing her? She didn't think she wanted to take that chance. She leaned back to look at him.

"Loki I can't..." He put a finger to her lips and silenced her.

"Please my love, you are my life, my only reason to live. Without you I am nothing, I beg of you please take a chance on me. Please don't take you from me. I won't continue living, if I lose you a second time." Serenity saw in his eyes that he was telling her the truth. He really did love her and he really would never hurt her. She drew in a breath, she could do this. She could give him the chance he asked for. She hoped.

"Alright Loki I'll give you the chance that was taken from you, but if you hurt me in any way, I'm gone. There will be no more chances." The smile that came across Loki's face had her captivated and caused her to stop breathing. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, when he pulled away he laid his forehead against hers.

"I have waited centuries to do that, I swear you will not regret your decision. We will be together forever. You will be happy and you will always know you're loved, I'll make sure of that." She nodded then buried her head deep in his chest. Loki sat and held her for hours, whispering how much he loved her and ever so often stealing a kiss from her. When Serenity begin to yawn, he climbed to his feet, with her in his arms, carried her over to the bed and as gently as he could laid her on it. He smiled down at her.

"My love you are tired, you need rest." Serenity agreed with him, she was very sleepy and didn't think she could hold her eyes open any longer. Loki turned to leave and she caught him by the hand.

"Don't go, stay with me." Loki was shocked at first, he had thought they were a long way from this, but he would not refuse her.

"Alright I shall stay, my love." He climbed in beside her, leaned against the headboard, took her in his arms and held her close.

"I'll be right here when you wake up, now go to sleep my life." Serenity drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Opening her eyes slowly, Serenity held her breath, she was afraid it had been a dream. When her eyes finally did open, she saw she was still wrapped in Loki's arms and it had not been a dream. She remained quite and watched him sleep, he was the most gorgeous creature she'd ever seen. After a few minutes of watching him she leaned in and kissed his lips.

Loki could feel her soft lips on his and he was enjoying every second of it. With his eyes still closed he reached up, cupped her cheeks with his hands and gently deepen the kiss. When he was sure they were both about to burst from lack of oxygen, he pulled away and grinned at her.

"That was without a doubt, the greatest wake up call I have ever gotten, please feel free to continue to wake me that way." She giggled.

"You got it!" Loki smirked at her.

"You know, there are other ways you could wake me." Serenity knew what he was hinting at, but she wasn't ready for that yet.

"I'm not ready yet Loki, but with you by my side and loving me, I will be. Please be patient with me." Loki had known she wasn't ready, he had only be joking.

"I know you are not ready for that and I promise to be patient. I'm not going anywhere, I'll be right here with you always." They laid their holding each other, till Serenity's stomach started growling. Loki laughed.

"Are you hungry my love?" She smirked.

"Naw, my stomach made that noise, cause it wanted to say hello!" Loki could not remove the smile from his face, he knew he had a little spitfire on his hands and he was going to love every minute of it. He kissed her quickly on the lips, then jumped out of the bed, turned, bowed to her and held a hand out to her.

"Well my princess, shall we break our fast?" She looked at him funny.

"You mean breakfast, if you're gonna stay here on Midgard for a while you better start trying to copy the way we talk." He smiled at her.

"Very well. Shall we go eat _breakfast_ my love." She laughed and took his hand. He pulled her to him.

"You're so beautiful, if you do not mind my love I would like to pick something for you to wear." She hesitated, but then decide it was alright, it wasn't like he was telling her what to do, he had asked her permission.

"Yeah, that's fine my closet is over here." She went to walk away, only too be pulled back into his arms.

"I was not speaking about the close you have. I was speaking of something else."

"Ok, what are you going to do go buy me new clothes?" He grinned.

"I could, but that would take to long and I have a better idea." Loki waved his hand in front of her, her jeans and t-shirt became a green and golden silk dress with a strand of diamonds that wrapped around her waist. It was sleeveless, came to her knees and it hugged ever inch of her body. Loki was breathless, she stood before him looking like the goddess she had always been in his eyes. The dress fit her perfectly, it showed off her gorgeous body in every way possible. His color's looked ravishing against her creamy pale skin. Her raven black hair laid gently over her shoulder's, framing her face, making her even more beautiful. He became weak in the knees and had to sit down. Serenity came over to him.

"Are you okay" He took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm fine my love, I just became weak in the knees from your beauty." She scoffed, gently slapped him on the shoulder, then looked the other way

"Yeah right, you must be blind and a fool to think I'm beautiful." Loki took her chin in his hand and turned her to look at him.

"I am neither blind nor a fool. I do not lie when, I say you are the most beautiful thing in any of the Nine Realms. The All Father had told the truth, when he said you would be the most beautiful thing anyone in the Nine Realms had ever seen. It was and still is the truth, no one will ever compare to you." He wiped away the tears that had started to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry I did not mean to make you cry." Serenity shook her head, then hugged him tight. When she pulled away she smiled.

"Don't be sorry that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Loki gave her a gentle kiss, then stood up smiling.

"Shall we go." Serenity shook her head.

"Loki I can't wear this out to eat breakfast, don't get me wrong I love the dress it's just a little to fancy for the restaurants around here." Loki laughed.

"Are you embarrassed my dear?"

"No. I don't give a damn what the people in this town think!" He laughed again.

"Then what's the problem?"

"Nothing, I just think the dress is to pretty to wear to a restaurant in this town." Loki didn't say anything more instead he grabbed her hand and led her from the bedroom to the front door.

"Whoa, slow down there stud, I don't have any shoes on and you are still wearing the close you've had on since I met you!" He looked at her feet and grinned.

"Sorry." He bent down, waved his hand over her feet and a pair of solid black stiletto shoes appeared on her feet, then he stood smirked at her and changed the black long sleeve shirt he had on, to an emerald-green silk button down, to match Serenity's dress. While still smirking at her he changed his black jean pants and black boots, to black slacks and black dress shoes. He slipped on hi shoes, then motioned for the door.

"Shall we go?" Serenity smiled and walked out. Loki followed close behind. When they were in her Explorer, she turned to him.

"There's a place here called the Huddle House that severs a pretty good breakfast, would you like to go?" Loki smiled and nodded.

Breakfast went great, except for the few times Serenity had to stop Loki from killing some of the local teenage boys, because they whistled at her and made some very crude remarks. When they returned to her home, she excused herself and went to find something a little more comfortable to wear. After she had changed her clothes, she made her way back to the livingroom. She found Loki laying on the couch, feet crossed, his hands behind his head staring at the ceiling. He had changed as well in to a light gold cotton long sleeve and black cotton pajama pants. Serenity walked over and sat on the floor beside him.

"What are you thinking about and what's up with the green, black and gold it never really said in any of the stories I read about you?" He turned his head to look at her.

"You and as far as the colors, they are my preferred choice of colors. I really don't like to wear any other color." Serenity took his hand and kissed it ever so lightly.

"Well I love these color's on you, I always have and what were you thinking about me." Loki sat up and pulled her to his lap.

"I was thinking how happy you have made me, how gorgeous you are, how very deeply in love I am with you, how I could never in my wildest dream's find anyone better than you and I was also thinking about your eyes. Why are they silver?"

"I don't know, I was just born with this color." She pointed at her eyes.

"There must be a reason, silver is not a common color for Midgardians." Serenity shrugged.

"Unless you can figure it out, I've got nothing for ya."

"We will figure it out at another time, for now what would my princess like to do?"

"Well there's not much to do in this town, how about we just relax on the couch, watch movies and eat junk food all day."

"Alright, but I have a question."

"What?" He smiled.

"What are movies and junk food?" Serenity just shook her head and grinned.

"Junk food is food that's not real good for you, but taste so very yummy and a movie is..." She trailed off she needed to think of the best way to describe a movie to someone who had never even seen a t.v. She couldn't think of how to do it, so she thought it might just be better to show him instead.

"Ya know what instead of telling you what a movie is, I'll show you what it is. Stay here while I go get the food, when I get back I'll pick something out for us to watch, okay."

When Serenity was out of sight, he tossed his head back against the couch, closed his eyes and smiled like a mad man. He was in as the mortal's call it, heaven. He still couldn't believe he'd gotten what was always his, when there was so much standing in his way. Loki had finally gotten the one person in all the Nine Realms, that would love him and be by his side for eternity. He sighed when he thought of being with her for eternity, the mortal thing was a problem. He knew what needed to be done, but if she were to eat the golden apple of Idun and not be worthy of it, she could die. He was torn, either way his soul mate would die and leave him. He could not let that happen, he would find away to have her by his side forever.

Serenity returned with the snacks, put them on the coffee table, then went and grabbed the movie The Monster Squad off the shelf and popped it in the blue-ray player. She came over to Loki and with a grin plopped down in his lap.

"Well this is a very pleasant surprise."

"I wanted to be closer to you and just sitting by your side wasn't close enough." Loki smiled he'd take any reason too be able to hold her and touch her. Serenity started the movie and snuggled close to Loki. Half way through the movie, Loki looked down at her and smiled, she had fallen asleep in his arms. He didn't want to move, so he finished watching the movie, which to his surprise he actually liked it. When it was over, Loki laid his head back against the couch, hugged her tighter and stared at his little mate wrapped in his arms, till he to fell asleep with a smile on his face that not even the All Father could remove.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Loki and Serenity jumped awake, from a loud boom and bright light coming from the back yard. Loki rushed to the back door with Serenity right behind him. When Loki opened the door, he went right into protect mode. Standing there flanked by two guards, was the All Father. Serenity smiled and waved slightly at them, she thought this was the coolest shit she had ever seen and she was grateful she lived in the country there would have been no way to explain what just happened. Loki had not noticed her wave he was to busy staring at the All Father. Odin made a move to step forward and he step over in front of Serenity, to block her from Odin's view. Odin smiled at his son and waved a hand.

"I'm not here to take her away, my son." Loki relaxed slightly.

"Then why have you come? It must be something of importance for you to come yourself." Odin nodded, but didn't say anything. He just stood there eyeing his son and soon to be daughter. Loki didn't care for the way Odin was looking at him and his mate and he wanted an answer. He started to get irritate he was losing his patience fast, Serenity sensing Loki was getting angry, stepped out from behind him and addressed the All Father.

"All Father, sir if you don't mind can you go ahead and tell us why you're here. I can feel Loki getting pissed and it scares me." Loki blinked he hadn't thought about her being able to feel him. With her past the last thing he wanted to do was scare her, if she was scared of him she wouldn't trust him. He pulled her to him.

"I'm sorry, my love." Serenity kissed his cheek.

"It's okay." She turned to face Odin

"Well?" The All Father cleared his throat and looked at them both.

"I've come to take you both back to Asgard." This peaked Loki's curiosity. Why would the All Father want to take Serenity to Asgard?

"Why?" Odin sighed.

"Please Loki, it is of great importance that the both of you come with me. All will be answered after we arrive back on Asgard." Loki made up his mind that he wasn't setting a foot on Asgard till his father answered his question.

"I will not allow you to take, I or my soul mate anywhere, till you answer me!" Odin ran a hand over his face.

"If you do not come with me, you will lose Serenity forever." Loki's blood begin to run hot, how dare Odin threaten her.

"You will never touch her, I'll kill you before you even get close enough to try!" Serenity felt his anger spike again, so she grabbed Loki by the face and made him look at her.

"Loki, baby calm down, please." He nodded as he wrapped her up in arms and breathed in her scent, he calmed almost immediately. Odin seeing that Serenity had gotten his son calm, spoke.

"My son it is not I who wishes harm upon her. Come with me and you will know all that I know." Loki glanced down at Serenity, asking her what he should do. Serenity smiled and nodded yes, giving him her answer. Loki turned back to Odin and glared.

"Alright, we'll come with you, but if this is a trick, so you can take her from me. I swear you'll lie dead at my feet!" Serenity rolled her eyes she wished he let it go, they were together now and that's all that mattered, she pulled out of Loki's grasp and headed inside. Loki followed.

"What are you doing, my darling?" She scoffed at him.

"Going to pack, duh!" He chuckled, took her hand and spun her back toward him into his arms.

"Serenity, love you don't need to pack. Clothing and anything else you made need I will provide for you." She narrowed her eyes.

"I don't need you to give me clothes and things. I have my own." Loki kissed her.

"I know my dear, but I want to provide for you. I love you and want to give you everything your heart desires and I mean everything." He looked at her with such love and passion, she went weak, well since he put it that way.

"Fine, but I at least want to check and make sure everything's turned off." He let her go.

"Alright." Serenity quickly went from room to room unplugging everything, she didn't want to come back to a burned down house. While she was doing that, she also made sure the windows and back door was securely locked. When she was done she met Loki in the living room, then followed him out. She locked the front door, then ignoring everyone she trotted over to her SUV and made sure it was locked and the alarm turned on. When she was done she skipped back over to where Loki stood with the All Father and his guards. Loki raised a brow at her, when she finally made it to him.

"What?" Loki shook his head and smiled. Odin stepped forward and placed his hand on Serenity's shoulder. Loki didn't like Odin touching her, but he held his tongue.

"Are you ready, my child? Do you need to tell someone your leaving?" Odin asked her.

"Yeah, I'm ready and no I have no parents, I live off my inheritance, so I don't work, I keep to myself so I really don't have any friends that would miss me, so there's nobody to tell I'm leaving " Odin nodded.

"Very well. Heimdall open the Bifrost!" Loki quickly picked her up bridal style, before they were in gulped in a blinding flash of bright light. Serenity was pulled into nothingness, she closed her eyes and held tightly to Loki. When her feet touched solid again, she was very dizzy and felt like she was going to puke. She kept her eyes closed and stood very still. After a few minutes, Loki asked.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Serenity opened one eye and saw horses standing a few feet from them, when she didn't puke from looking at them, she opened the other. She looked at Loki and smiled.

"I'm okay. Please tell me the horses are for us, I love horses!" Loki nodded and grinned

"I know you do and yes my love, the horses are for us." Serenity's eyes lit up and she smiled as big as she could.

"Awesome which horse I'm I riding!" Odin held out his hand for her to take.

"Allow me, my dear." Serenity glanced at Loki, when he nodded his approval, she took Odin's hand. The All Father led her to a white stallion with silver eyes.

"This is Saffron, he's been waiting for you." Serenity jerked around and stared at Odin. She couldn't figure out what the hell he was going on about, why in the world would this horse be waiting for her. She cut her eyes to Loki hoping he could give her an answer, but all she got from him was a shrug of the shoulders.

"Why is he waiting for me?" Odin smiled.

"You will have your answers soon, dear. Now climb on up and we'll be on our way." She nodded, then turned and looked for Loki. He was already on his horse waiting for her. She put her left foot in the stirrup and mounted Saffron. Once she was on, Odin's guards led the way through Asgard, to the palace. Once there, Loki told her to stay on her horse, she did as he asked. Loki climbed down off his, made his way over to the left side of hers and held his arms open for her.

"You can come down, my love." Continuing to grip the horn of the saddle, Serenity unhooked both feet from the stirrups, threw her right leg over and slid into Loki's arms. He twirled her around a few times, then he put her down, when he did he leaned in and took her lips with his. The All Father tried to hide the worry in his eye as he looked upon his youngest son and the woman who held his heart in her hands. He knew Loki was not going to like what he heard here today, he cleared his throat.

"Please follow me." He led them to Loki's chambers he thought it best to tell them there, so he could leave them in private when the time came. Loki grew more suspicious the closer they came to his room. He knew whatever the All Father needed to tell them, he wasn't going to like it. Once in his room, Loki led Serenity to his bed, to sit down. He took a seat next to her and eyed his father.

"Alright, now that we're here tell us what you needed to say, so I can take my mate and go." Odin sighed.

"Loki..." He was cut off by a loud knock at the door. Odin smiled, he knew who was on the other side of the door because he has summoned him here. It was time to tell his brother the truth. He answered the knock.

"You may come in Thor." Again Loki stood in front of Serenity blocking her from view and awaited his brother. As Thor entered the room his eyes met Loki's. Thor stood in shock, Loki had died in his arms, how was this possible? Thor continued to stare at Loki, not knowing what to do or say. Loki not having any patience left addressed his brother.

"Let's get this over with shall we. I didn't die brother I only pretended to. It was a great performance, wouldn't you agree?" Thor became irritate, Loki had done some underhanded things in his time, but this by far was the most underhanded thing he had done.

"Why!? What did you have to gain from faking your own death!?" Loki smiled, then looked at Odin.

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Odin stood.

"Thor my son, please sit down." Thor walked past Odin toward the other chair in the room, as he passed his brother he noticed Serenity. His eyes went wide and he begin to breathe heavily. He knew then exactly why his brother had faked his on death, hell he knew why his brother had done all the things he had done, with just one glace at Serenity. Thor had prayed this day would never come, he never wanted Loki to find out he was the one that cost him everything. Both Loki and Odin noticed this. Odin knew why his older son was reacting the way he was. Thor's past sin had caught up to him. Loki however was a little confused, he had no idea why Thor would react that way upon seeing Serenity. He sat back down and pulled Serenity onto his lap.

"Are you alright, _brother_? You seem startled by my soul mate." Thor nodded his head.

"I am fine brother." He turned to Odin.

"Will you please tell me what's going on." Odin nodded.

"It is time you told your brother the truth. I felt it was best coming from you." Loki's eyes narrowed at Odin.

"Tell me the truth about what?" Odin smiled softly at Loki.

"The truth as to why I hid Serenity from you." Loki turned sharply toward Thor.

"What's he talking about Thor?" Thor looked away from Loki, he'd give anything to go back in the past and change what he had done, but it was to late the damage had already been done. Thor cleared his throat.

"Do you remember the week of my coronation, when you went missing for twelve hours and no one could find you?" Loki nodded.

"I remember, you had manged to once again upstage me in front of mother and father. I went off to be by myself." Thor nodded.

"Well I found you." Loki removed Serenity from him and stood slowly to his feet glaring at his brother. Thor knowing there was no way out now, continued on.

"I found you sitting on a weird looking well, staring into it. Ever so often you would speak to the well, or you would laugh at it. I became very curios as to why you would be laughing at or speaking to a water well, so I stayed hidden in the brush watching you. When you finally left I crept out and made my way over to the well, I was in awe at what I saw. Serenity was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wanted her, I had to have her. So I went to father and told him what I saw and that either he give her to me or I would walk away from the throne forever. He tried to tell me that the girl I saw was your soul mate, but I told him that you were unworthy of her, you were a lair and a trickster, she didn't need someone like you. Father told me that what I was asking for would cause nothing but heartbreak and misery and disaster was sure to follow, but again I didn't listen, back then I had it in my head that I could have anything I wanted and that included your soul mate. In the end father gave into my request, I was suppose to receive her as coronation present. Father was going to send someone to get her for me after the coronation, but then the Frost Giants came and ruined everything. I let you believe that I was angry because father would not listen to me about them trying again, truth was I was pissed because they had stopped me from getting Serenity and my crown, so I went and did a stupid thing and got cast out of Asgard. When I fell to Midgard and met Jane I fell in love with her and she changed my outlook on everything, she made me see that I was not entitled to everything I wanted, she made me grow up, but by then it was to late. The damage had already been done. I tried telling myself that it would all be okay, that in the end everything would work itself out, but it didn't. Forgive me brother, I'm sorry I made a bad mistake."

Loki was so engulfed with rage he couldn't see straight. He stalked toward his brother, with murder in his eyes.

"This whole time I thought it was all father's idea to take her from me, but it was yours. You're the one that betrayed me and you dare ask me for forgiveness! You along with our father took my life from me! You can go to hell!" He lunged for Thor, but stopped mid leap, when Serenity step in his way.

"Loki, my love he's your brother. Yes he was foolish to believe he was entitled to something that was never his, but he made a mistake and he's learned his lesson, so for me please don't kill him. I know in the end you will regret it." Loki's expression soften when he looked at her.

"Serenity my love, he is the reason I couldn't come for you. He is the reason you went through hell, before I came. If it hadn't been for him we would have been together long go and I never would have done the things I did!" Serenity reached out and caressed his face.

"I know baby, but killing him will not change the past." She glances at Odin. "And I have a feeling we're going to need his help." Odin nodded.

"You are correct in your feelings. I did not just bring you here in order for Thor to confess to his part." Odin looked at his sons with one sad eye. Loki rolled his.

"Get on with it, it can be no worse then finding out that it was my brother, that betrayed me and cost me everything!" Odin sighed heavily.

"Do you remember I and your mother telling you the story of an ancient race of beings, that was created to protect earth and mankind from any evil that may arise?" Both Loki and Thor nodded.

"Yes, they were called the Dragoons, they controlled the Dragons that once roamed Midgard, they were immortal, had powers and beauty none of the Nine Realms had ever seen. They kept Midgard and man safe, till the day the most powerful of them turned on them. The Black Dragoon is what you and mother called him, he had grown tired of protecting earth and man and wanted to wipe out mankind and take the earth for himself and the ones that followed him. He gathered his followers and attacked his own, in the end what was left of the ones that stood against him, sacrificed themselves in order to stop him." Odin nodded his head at Thor, his answered had been correct. He then turned his eye on Loki.

"The part of the story you were never told, is that the Black Dragoon did not die, yes he was defeated, but not killed he was encased in ice deep below the earth. The Red Dragoon the second most powerful dragoon, as he lay dying used what was left of his power and called all the powers of the dragoons together and cast a spell on them, so that if Melbu Frahma the Black Dragoon was ever in fear of rising to try and take the earth again, the powers of the dragoons would rise once more, but there was a catch to the spell, the powers of the dragoons could only rise up in one that was deemed worthy. A female child born of humans, but made just for a God. She will be the one to defeat the Black Dragoon, but she can't do it alone" Loki turned his eyes to Serenity, he hoped Odin wasn't talking about her, but he couldn't think of another. While continuing to look at Serenity, he asked.

"Are you saying that Serenity is that child?" Odin nodded.

"Yes my son, the Black Dragoon as awaken. He wants to pick up where he left off, but this time he wants more than just earth. He wants all of the Nine-Realms. The Black Dragoon will be gathering forces in order to take what he considers his. He knows about Serenity and he wants her dead. Loki my son you must put aside you feelings for you brother and the Midgardians that help defeat you, to save your soul mate. You need their help Serenity will have no choice but to go against him, but if she goes against him alone, no matter her power she will die. She needs all of you to stand with her in order to wipe the Nine-Realms clean of this evil forever." Serenity finally managed to find her voice.

"Is that why my eyes are silver?" Odin smiled at her.

"Yes, my child. Your eyes are silver because of all the power you hold within you. You are the Silver Dragoon, the Divine Dragoon"

"And the horse?" You said he's been waiting on me."

"Ah yes, Saffron is the last of the dragon horses. He was brought here after the fall of the Dragoons and has been hidden here on Asgard ever since. When I was given the throne by my father I was told of Saffron it was my job and no one else's to take care of him, because no one else could ever know he existed not till you arrived here on Asgard, to take control of him." Serenity looked at him curiously.

"Why could no one know of him?" Odin shook his head.

"I only know what my father told me. That the horse was special and if Saffron was ever taken and used by someone other than a dragoon, he would go on a rampage and the damage and death tole he would cause before he could be stopped would be like none we of Asgard had ever seen." Serenity cast her eyes down at the floor, took a deep breath and manged to say the only thing that came to her mind before she hit the floor passed out cold.

"Oh."


End file.
